Forgotten, Reunited Wishes
by KittenGirl272
Summary: Forgetting who you are and about your real family is hard, Especially since everyone thinks your dead. Lucy returns but she only remembers her real name. She doesn't look the same as she did when she was younger so no one knows its her. Sorry if you thought Laxus and Lucy were a couple, I'm gonna clear that up by saying they're siblings in this story. I Don't Own the Cover Picture.


**Hey guys, it's been awhile. Hope you're all as excited as I am for this new story. As you guys know my account is now 2 years old officially today. Also guys this won't be following exactly how the actual anime went so don't yell at me for not going in the right order of things. Cool? I'm gonna take that as an ok. So, Awesome! Now without further a due here is the first chapter of Forgotten, Reunited Wishes.**

 ***No one's POV***

"LAXUS!" The young girl screams as she is shoved off the side of the cliff her and her older brother were fighting on.

The lighter blonde headed boy looks over toward the scream, only to see his little sister fall to her all timely death. He runs toward the edge watching as the young girl disappears from site.

"No…" He says to himself before turning around and attacking with all he has. "THAT WAS MY YOUNGER SISTER YOU JERK!" When his attack is finished he falls to the ground due to, too much magic that had been used. When he looks up he sees his foe defeated, he moves as fast as he can to the edge but before he can look down he loses conscious.

 ***6 years later, Laxus's POV***

"Next Stop Magnolia." The speaker on the train says. "Finally I thought we'd never get there." I say to myself trying not to puke. I'm not much for looking weak in front of anyone but since I'm with my team I decide to let my guard down. Plus my motion sickness is beating me from the inside out.

Freed one of my older friends looks over to me worried like; I ignore his gaze and just look out the window. I blink quickly and rub eyes, I thought I saw…never mind it was just another blonde haired kid. They don't even have the same color blonde as her and I still got them mixed up. How pathetic is that.

Soon the train stops, my stomach jumps for joy but I don't show it as I get off the train. I keep my face as stone cold as possible. We make our way toward the guild I listen to the conversations going on around me.

"Did you hear about the port that was destroyed in Hargeon."

"I heard it was because of Fairy Tail."

"Well what do you expect, there the most rowdy guild of them all."

"Heh, I hear that, Look there's one of the teams over there."

"I dare you to tell them to stop destroying towns."

"No way, I don't wanna be blown up."

I hear my other teammates start a conversation from behind me.

"How much you wanna bet salamander's involved with the port being destroyed." Bickslow says with his same stupid grin on his face.

"We all know he probably was, Natsu gets the guild in more trouble than anyone." Evergreen adds in with her weird high and mighty tone of voice.

"Let's just hope Master isn't in way over his head with fines from the council." Freed adds with his annoying high pitched tone of voice. I still don't understand why he dresses like a musketeer.

Finally we reach the guild, I decide to ignore everyone as I make my way toward the upstairs. Before I reach it though, I hear the same old kid like voice of Natsu. "LAXUS FIGHT ME!" I hold up my fist and allow electricity to flow through it. I then punch Natsu with it, I watch as he goes flying into a pillar on the other side of the room. I shake my head at his antics before making my way up the stairs and into Gramps office.

 ***Lucy's POV***

Jees, the people are crazy. I nervously talk to Mira as the big grump walks passed us. I watch as Natsu runs at him ready for a fight. Before he can even touch the guy, he's punched into a pillar on the other side of the room. How is this humanly possible?!

"So Lucy what do you think of the guild?"

I quickly look's up and see Mira's smiling, calm face. I sweat drop at how calm she is with all of the commotion going on around us.

"Uh Mira, who was that?" I ask looking toward the staircase where he once stood.

"Oh that's Laxus." Mira says with her normal smile. "Don't worry he's harmless." Clearly she didn't see Natsu go flying from a single punch from the guy. "Hey hold on Mira if he's so harmless then what's with the scar by over his eye and his super strength."

"Well he's one of the strongest wizards in our guild so the strength he has is kind of a given and the scar occurred a while back. He was in a really tough battle."

"Against Natsu?"

"HA! Natsu wishes." Mira giggled at my antics.

"Who was he fighting against?"

"I….I think it was against….Guildarts…." Mira said her smile faltered a bit, but then regained its normal glow.

"Who's Guildarts."

"Only the most strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." A boy with black hair said walking up to me and Mira.

"How come I haven't met him yet?"

"He's always on jobs, hardly ever here unless if its something like the Grand Magic Games involved." He answered. "I'm Gray by the way." He said before turning to Mira. "Hey Mira can I get a water?"

"Of course Gray." Mira says walking over to the other side of the bar.

"Careful you don't freeze your tongue to the water like last time Ice Princess." I turn to see Natsu up from the pillar with his signature smirk.

"What you say Flame Brain?"

"You heard me."

"Say that again and I'll knock your teeth out."

"Yeah like you could do that, your to weak to actually give me any bruises-" Natsu is cut off by a punch from Gray. I try my best not to laugh thinking he deserved it, but then all of a sudden the doors to the guild hall are kicked open and it walks a red headed women.

"You boys better not be fighting." All of a sudden the entire mood of the guild turns cold and silent. I watch as both Gray and Natsu start jumping around as if they were dancing. "No, no we'd never fight. Right Pal?" Gray says.

"I!" Natsu answers. There both acting like idiots, and why did Natsu start speaking like Happy?

"Good." The redhead said walking over toward me and Mira. I quickly freeze and decide to be as quiet as possible.

"Hey Erza, how was the mission?" Mira said starting up a conversation.

"It was good, the villagers were so happy they decorated the horn I got from the monster." I then turn and see a giant horn by the door and sure enough it was decorated. Which means she took down a monster all by herself?!

The redhead the turned towards me and smiled. "So are you new to the guild?" Being to afraid to speak I just nod my head. She laughs and pats my back. It hurt like heck. "There's no need to be nervous, everyone here is friendly." I sweat drop at the thought of all this fighting being friendly.

"So what's your name?" I snap out of my own thoughts as I answer. "I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you, Erza was it?" She just nods and then all of a sudden a giant piece of cake was placed in front of her. My face dropped at how big it was. "Enjoy Erza." I watch as Ezra's entire attitude changes. I just smile at how she's like a scary kid. My smile is soon wiped from my face as her entire cake is destroyed from a chair that went flying into it.

Erza stood from her place and turned from the bar to the two that were fighting. "You two." The way she spoke commanded respect. The entire guild watched as Erza stalked toward the two, her anger growing with every step she takes. The two that were fighting were none other than Gray and Natsu. Both in which were becoming even more pale. "Which of you threw the chair that destroyed my precious cake?"

It was in a way funny seeing how both Natsu and Gray started to blame the other. Erza didn't care who really did it though. Instead she hit both of them on the head leaving huge bumps, then she walked back to her seat as if nothing happened.

"So Lucy, Natsu and you destroyed a port in Hargeon. Is that correct?" Her aura was scary.

"It was an accident ma'am, what happened was there was a guy kidnapping women and he was calling himself salamander and-" I was cut off by Natsu. "He was tarnishing the guilds name. Saying he was from it."

To my surprise Erza smiled. "So you 2 were defending the guild then, you could've done it in a better way but your hearts were in the right place." Soon an older looking man stepped onto the banister on the upstairs. He started to speak.

"What am I gonna do with you brats, the magic council is fuming with anger and giving the guilds bank account a bad time. But since we have a new member who cares." Everyone started to laugh before he continued in his speech. "We have a new member of the family and because of that I say LET'S PARTY!" After that everyone started yelling and having a great time. I smiled at this because for the first time in forever I felt wanted.

I feel like Fairy Tail really is the best guild ever. They definitely earned the title of #1 Guild in Fiore.

 **That's the End of Chapter 1, hope you all are having a great day. Peace.**


End file.
